


I'm all in for you.

by gagforglory



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eyesmiles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Request Meme, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagforglory/pseuds/gagforglory
Summary: Various drabbles and one shots for a variety of MX pairings. Will update tags, warnings, and such with each update. Taking requests here or on my twitter.





	

Hyunwoo is big, big overall with broad shoulders, thick arms and strong legs. It clashes with his soft face, graced with full lips and crescent eyes. Minhyuk watches, memorized, as his mouth curls up and his eyes with it, evolving into a toothy smile. Hyunwoo laughs with his whole body, shaking with the expression of his joy. Minhyuk is fascinated by the outer corner of his left eye, a smidgen more open than his right, as well as the tiniest little gap between his cute buck teeth. Everything about him is perfect and so warm, Minhyuk leaning into him like a flower seeking the sun.

(Minhyuk can't help but soak him up.)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want to write everything for Monsta X, be it pictures or GIFs or videos. Title obvs taken from their All In single. Dedicated primarily to [jjonggkeyy ](https://mobile.twitter.com/jjonggkeyy) and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/shownusgirI/status/784524756204814338), whom inspired me to finally start this.
> 
> Self edited. Critique welcome. Its been longer than I'd like to admit.


End file.
